User blog:SpongeBot678/Fox Kids Event - Friday October 13th 2017
Introduction Hello and welcome to the Fox Kids event for October 13th. As some of you may know, tomorrow is the 1 year anniversary of Fox Kids. And some of you may be wondering, what will we be doing for this anniversary. The answer to that is simple, when Fox Kids first launched it only had three shows, Spongebob With Pluto, SpongeToons, and Bikini Bottom Survival, these shows still air on Fox Kids today but now every episode of these shows will be put on demand starting today. You may be wondering why we are not rerunning these shows, well the reason for that is because it will likely become boring and repetitive watching these three shows air continuously. Now I've got all that out the way let’s talk about the future of Fox Kids. The future Recently Temmie Central announced all this news, including a new cable TV provider known as Tem TV, a general entertainment channel possibly to compete with our channel Fox Kids Play, or simply known as Play, and updates to their blocks. You may be wondering what we are doing to compete with all this, well we have all worked together to talk about this and we are happy to announce we are launching a new company known as “678 Entertainment.” 678 Entertainment So what is 678 Entertainment? Well it will be a multi-channel broadcaster owned by Fox Kids. We at 678 Entertainment are gonna launch multiple channels, some being 678 Comedy, 678 One, 678 Classics, and 678 Movies, which brings us onto another thing we are launching. When Tem TV was announced I responded with “Funny you should mention that.” But why did I say that I hear you ask. Well that is because I have had an idea in my head and that idea was this. Many people now use the internet, they watch movies, on the internet, they watch cartoons, on the internet, they learn stuff, on the internet. But what about TV? There are only a few services that focus on bringing TV channels on the internet. But now there is a new one. Introducing... 678 Now! 678 Now So what is 678 Now? Well it will be an Internet-based television provider. Here is a trailer showing what you can expect from us. *’’opens with a kid coming home from school, he gets his laptop out and watches an episode of Bubble Bass: The Show’’ *’’’Bubble Bass’’’: Yes, I will have a quad patty, with a sprinkling of Himalayan salt, smoked paprika, and micro greens. *’’’Squidward’’’: Gimme a quad— *’’’Bubble Bass’’’: Hold on. I'm not finished with my order. *’’kid laughs and his parents look up, the trailer then cuts to it being the kid’s birthday’’ *’’’The kid’s mother’’’: This one is from us. ‘’the kid a present, he opens it and it is shown to be a 678 Now box, the kid smiles, the trailer cuts to the kid watching something with his dad’’ Bedtime! ‘’kid goes to bed, the dad then grabs the remote and watches an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: Squirrels’’ *’’’SpongeBob’’’: Thank you, thank you very much. Well, on my way over here, I ran into a squirrel. And I said, hey, why don't you go get a couple of squirrel friends and we'll go change a light bulb. *‘’dad laughs, and the mother appears, the trailer cuts to them watching the show together, SpongeBob is shown dropping his mic and leaving the stage’’ *’’’The kid’s mother’’’: What is he doing? *’’’The kid’s dad’’’: Shh. *’’back on stage with hillbilly teeth’’ *’’’SpongeBob’’’: Howdy, y'all! ‘’trailer ends with the parents laughing together’’ So what channels are available to watch on 678 Now. Well we have. Fox Kids, Play, Sandystation, 678 Comedy, 678 One, 678 Classics, and 678 Movies! We are also working with other companies to bring their channels on 678 Now. As shown in the trailer we have also developed a 678 Now Box, which obviously has 678 Now on it, but it also has other services like, Netflix, and Amazon Video, you can also connect an aerial to the box so you can watch other channels on the service. Fox Nights So let's go back to Fox Kids and talk about Fox Nights. Due to problems in the scheduling department, Super Mario Logan will not be airing this month. But we do have some good news, since Fox Nights’ launch, Fox Kids’ night ratings have increased dramatically, meaning Fox Nights is not going anywhere! Play Now let's talk about Fox Kids’ general entertainment channel Play. At the moment we have nothing new to announce but ratings are high, so don't worry about Play going anywhere! Bubble Bass: The Show Now let's talk about Bubble Bass: The Show. We at Fox Kids are waiting for the first season to finish airing before deciding whether to renew the series for a second season, but at the moment the ratings are great! 678 One Let’s talk about 678 Entertainment’s channels, and what place to start then with our flagship channel, 678 One. The main focus on 678 Entertainment channels, is to air programming from Fox Kids, but we will have original programming. 678 One is basically a general entertainment channel, airing game shows, dramas, soap operas (cuz why not lol), comedy, and of course, Sandystation programming from 3am to 6am. 678 Comedy What type of company doesn't have a channel dedicated to comedy? A not very good one of course. 678 Comedy, as the name suggests, will mainly air comedy spin-offs from the Fox Kids archive, but like 678 One, original programming will still air. This channel broadcasts from 6am to midnight, when Sandystation programming airs. 678 Classics Unlike the other channels, original programming will not air on 678 Classics. The main purpose of this channel is to air older spin-offs, or spin-offs that are very famous and have been going on for a long time. The channel also rebrands during seasons, main example being at Christmas when the channel becomes 678 Christmas. Like the channels previously mentioned, the channel also does not broadcast 24 hours a day, the channel broadcasts from 8am to 4am, when Sandystation programming airs. 678 Movies Don't really need to explain what this channel airs, that's right movies. This channel is gonna be the only channel that will be exclusive to the 678 Now service. Also unlike the others, 678 Movies broadcasts 24 hours a day. 678 More This channel is basically a catchup service with its schedule changing everyday. It will broadcast from 9am to 11pm, instead of a simulcast of Sandystation, from 11pm to 9am teleshopping airs. Other news In other news Fox Kids will be getting a Halloween block that will start airing very soon, Sandystation exists, 678 Now will launch on October 30th along with all the 678 channels, Dunces and Dragons is still having issues in production so the hiatus is still going. And that's pretty much it for this little event, we hope you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts